Let it BE known!
by The Diary of M
Summary: Emmerson Bishop is not your average teenager. In fact she is an undercover spy going to protect a girl who is being hunted down by people who want to kidnap her. But it turns out the murderer is not who everyone suspected.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fan fic so I hope you like it. Criticism would be good! PLEEEASE Review! Mwah have a fantastic DAY! Mwah!

Samurai

Chapter 1

"So Emmerson ready for your second mission?" Ewart the mission controller asked.

"Now Emmerson you will be going to California, U.S.A. April Smith is a 17 year old girl who witnessed her mother's death 3 years ago and the kidnapping of her father. Her father has escaped and whereabouts are unknown. Lisa has changed her full name and is now known has Lisa Barkley Arnold. The kidnappers/murderers are now trying to track her down to get information about her father's new invention. They are reported to be in the area somewhere, so Lisa is now part of the Witness Protection Program."

"Currently, another undercover spy is there protecting her. We cannot reveal his or hers identity for safety purposes but Shelley will reveal who it is when the time is right. Your job is to find the suspect with the help of the other spy of course."

"You will be on a plane tonight. All your background information is the folder. Read it. Memorize it. Shelley will be your guardian and will be working in the school to. So you will have enough people to help. Dismissed." I grabbed the folder and headed towards the door with Shelley.

"Oh and Emmerson." I turned back and looked at Ewart who gave her a sly smile. "Don't mess up. Again."

My head was fuming as I walked back to went back to and room began to read the mission background story.

**Name:**** Emma Taylor**

**Age:**** 16**

**Occupation: ****Student**

**Background:**** Emmerson ****Taylor**** is a 16 year old student who moved to Westover Boarding Academy. She is roommates with Lisa Arnold. Emma is nationally ranked in gymnastics and karate. She play's grade 6 violin and is an A aggregate. She knew Lisa from gymnastics camp 8 years ago.**

**Extra Information:**** Shelley will also be helping on this mission. Lisa already knows about the Witness Protection Program and why you are really there. You will keep in contact with Ewart and Shelley every evening and your real identity must not be revealed to anyone. Shelley will let you meet the other spy when the time is right. GOOD LUCK!**

I was happy that she will be able to do gymnastics and violin. I bent down and peered under my bed to look for the suitcase. The green suitcase lay opened as I whirled around the room chucking anything she thought would come in use. My whole gadgets draw was empty and I made sure that my violin and leotards were packed.

I felt fresh and clean after my shower and was going through my checklist. There was a knock on the door and a woman with short red hair poked her head into the room.

"All ready hon? We need to go now."

"Yup all good Shelley." I grabbed my backpack, suitcase and violin and headed out the door and towards the black Land Rover that was waiting impatiently for us. I felt dizzy and exited at the same. Since I didn't know what would happen I got to Westover Boarding Academy.

Mac walked up to me before I got into the car and shook my hand. "Good luck Em. Be careful." He smiled at me and headed off to talk to Shelley

When I opened the door to dorm 142 a girl with straight blond hair lay on the bed doing her nails. She looked up at me and pursed her lips.

"Um hi are you Lisa?" I hesitated.

"Of course, you must be Emmerson? Right that agent/spy dude that was supposed to come protect me or something?" Before I could reply, Lisa sighed, got up and headed toward the mini fridge below that 12 inch plasma TV.

"Actually it's Emma. Ya I'm the spy/agent dude. Um, which bed is mine?" Lisa pointed to the double bed closet to the window which had the view of the sea.

"So why exactly are you here" Lisa sipped on her soda and headed back to her bed.

The room was big. It had two double beds facing the plasma. The TV was supported by a long cabinet that kept a mini fridge in it. Directly in front of the beds were study tables and cabinets above.

"Well, because your parents are missing and there is some crazy person that's after you and he or she is apparently in the area. Your part of the witness protection program" I answered. Lisa went quiet and started becoming very interest in her soda can.

"I haven't seen or talked to them for 2 months." Lisa whispered. I sat on Lisa's bed and opened my arms out to hug her. Lisa shrugged and got up.

"Rules for this school, I have a very high status here and no one knows about my parents. I don't need the sympathy. We sit at the "popular" table; Rachel Leigh is the head of practically the whole school. Don't mess with her otherwise she will make your life hell." Lisa took a quick breath and carried on."So what sports and stuff do you do?"

"Um, I'm nationally ranked in gymnastics. I'm in grade 6 violin and I am an A aggregate. What about you?"

Lisa gave an approving nod. "Impressive. I'm also in gymnastics but not competitively. Rachel is ranked the #1 gymnast in our whole school which is quite big. I play the recorder and my average is not important. So do you learn all this stuff in spy school?"

'We have to learn one sport, one instrument and have to be an A aggregate. Oh and we have to be fluent in two languages by the time we are in year 5"

"That's cool. Oh, we have to go to lunch." Lisa skipped towards the opened door with me closely in tow. _This is gonna be a start of a beautiful friendship_ I thought smiling.

The cafeteria was huge! In the front the teachers were lined up and seated watching over the students like hawks. I saw Shelley and waved until Lisa glared at me which made the welcome session between us over. Lisa walked over to the table which was in the middle of everyone and took a seat next to a girl with dark blond hair. A boy with shaggy dark brown hair, almond shaped brown eyes and gorgeous cheekbones sat on the dark blonds' right. The sight of him made me blush for no apparent reason. He looked at me and kept staring as I sat down. The girl nudged him, glowered at me and looked at Lisa.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Everyone, this is Emma Taylor. She's from England. She's my roommate and um, old friend from gymnastics camp." Lisa winked at me pointed to the brown haired boy."This Nate van Wyk and this-"

The other blond girl interrupted Lisa and started speaking "I'm Rachel Leigh Meyer."

"Hi" Was all I could say.

The people that Lisa was hanging out with were gorgeous. Especially Nate. Lisa fitted right in with her blond hair and blue eyes that were probably contacts anyway. Anyone could tell they were the head of the school. I touched my brown curls which grew since last summer and was now half way down my back.

"So you do gymnastics?" Nate was close enough that I could smell his scented body wash.

"Ya, since I was five."

"Oh I've been doing it since I was three. If you don't see me here in 2012, I'll probably be at the Olympics." Rachel looked smug and leaned back in her chair. Nate chuckled.

"You haven't even made it to Nationals yet." He said and looked at me. "What rank are you?"

"Oh you know just did a couple competitions not many so not really that high up." I managed a weak smile and started chewing on the salad I picked up on the way in. Lisa stopped eating and looked at me.

"What are you talking about? You're nationally ranked." Rachel stopped smiling and glared at me.

"Please you would have had to train a lot" Rachel said

"Well I've been homeschooled practically my whole life. Well up to grade 10 that is." I mumbled.

"Well Lisa and I have gymnastics after lunch I'm pretty sure you'd be in our class. Oh Lisa I'm thirsty" She looked at Lisa who immediately got up and headed to the beverage line. This school was very stereotyped it was scary.

"Ya and I have a free so I'll probably come and watch you…guys. Just to see how good you are." Nate winked at me and once again I blushed. By now I probably looked like a bright red tomato.

A/N : **OO is there something sizzling between Nate and Em? You have to read the next chapter to find out! PLEEASE REVIEW! This chapter took me AGES to do! Mwah**

**Samurai**

"**I AM NOT A SUB! I'M AS GOOD AS EMMA! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" She screamed**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **Sorry I updated so late I have a TON of school work**** I have given it much thought about Nate being Alex but no Nate is Nate and Alex is not a major charcter..yet maybe hehe:P but I would like to thank my very FISRT reviewer's** **Izzy-I.R.T, bookmountain77**** and****amzzma****. Thanks a whole bunch. Now TO THE STORY! (I DON'T own CHERUB. If I did I wouldn't be writing on Fanfiction:P) Hope you enjoy it**

Chapter 2

If I thought the cafeteria was huge the gymnastics gym was just as big. Everywhere you looked people where tumbling or stretching. My green leotard tugged at my skin. I kept trying to pull it loose as I followed Rachel and Lisa towards the beams. Nate was sitting in the stands talking to some of his guy friends. When he looked in my directions he winked and went back talking to his friends. Once again my face became hot.

"Why are you blushing? I'm sure there is no guy you took a liking to so quickly, right?" Rachel asked staring at Nate.

"No. No one yet. It's just quite hot in here." I pulled leotard out a bit and smiled at her.

"The air conditioning is on" Lisa said motioning to the machine.

"Whatever, I have to stretch." Rachel did the splits. Dam I was going to that. Two other girls came and sat with Rachel as she stretched.

"That's Eliza and Carly Madison. They are superb at floor."

After everyone was done stretching Mr. Fisher called everyone to "gather around" as he liked to put it.

"Right so our first meet is coming up in three weeks and our qualifiers for this is as follows, Rachel Leigh, Eliza Madison, Jodie Bennet, and Maria Khan. Lisa Arnold will be our sub. And Emma a word please." He gestured towards me to come to his office.

Lisa shrugged at being the sub; obviously it wasn't a surprise to her or anyone else. She headed off to the beams as I walked off to the office.

"Yes sir." Mr Fisher scratched his head looking at his clipboard.

"Please call me Martin, can't stand the formality. Now I hear you are nationally ranked so I want to try you out for the upcoming meet. What's your best routine and where?"

"My highest scores have been on uneven bars. But I'm pretty good at all of them."

Martin smiled. "Okay let's see a routine on the bars then."

My eyes widen and I glanced over at Lisa who gave me thumbs up. I headed to the uneven bars with everyone's eyes on me. I took a deep breath then started my routine. All I could think about were my parents, how happy their faces were when they saw me perform. How my dad always videotaping me while my mum photographed. But nobody was doing that here. I felt a tear slid down my cheek. I finished off with a double tuck. The whole gymnasium then erupted into loud claps and wolf whistles. I smiled to myself.

"I am glad to say that Emma has joined our qualifiers team." Martin announced then turned to Rachel." Rach you're going to have to sub with Lisa. Since Emma will be taking your place" He murmured so nobody else would hear.

While everyone was congratulating me, Rachel exploded.

"I AM NOT A SUB! I'M AS GOOD AS EMMA! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" She screamed.

She stomped towards the doors only stopping to glare at me. I felt bad that I was only here a day and already having my first meet while people like Rachel have been training for a while.

My thoughts were disturbed as Nate came walking towards me. "Hey your routine was awesome! I tried gymnastics out for like to weeks because Rachel made me" Nate came up and whispered in my ear. I laughed nervously and turned towards him.

"So,"

"So." Nate took a deep breath then looked at me. "Are you doing anything tonight? I was wandering if we could do our homework. Together."

What do you say to a totally hot guy that is super nice that you're really in an undercover spy on a mission trying to protect your roommate from getting killed?

"Sure."

I somehow have to get Lisa to come. And if Lisa comes so will Rachel and her troop of wannabe Rachel's.

"Ah Em I want you to come meet someone. I think you have socialized enough and now its time to meet your fellow spy." Shelley grinned beckoning me to go inside her office.

In replacement of her short red pixie cut. Shelley traded in for a big chocolate brown afro that matched her skin.

"Do you like my hair? I went to the salon yesterday and the thought this would look fabulous on me." I nodded in agreement and stepped inside her office. Suddenly my lungs tighten and eyes widen. There sat the grinning face of my fellow spy.

**A/N:**** Sorry it was soo short next one will hopefully be longer buuut..it's a cliffy! Sorry you guys just have to wait for the next chapter**** I want at least 5 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for not updating! I have decided to write shorter chapters but update more regularly. So we left off from Em seeing who the new spy was. Hope you enjoy!

Mwah Samurai

Chapter 3

My head was spinning as Nate sat there inspecting the window.

"Wha – Nate? He's the other spy!"

"Yup, had to go through 100 days of severe training for this." Nate was way to good looking to be my partner in this. Darn it!

"But I just saw you, like, 2 minutes ago!"

"I sprinted here while you were cheaking out Shell's hair."

"So what have you uncovered so far Emmerson?" Shelley asked seating herself behind the big oak desk.

"Well, um, I guess." I faltered not knowing what to say. I hadn't accomplished anything accept for concluding I had a stupid girly crush on Nate, made it to the qualifiers team for gymnastics and pissed of Rachel who would probably make my life hell.

"Disappointing Em, remember your not here to make friends. If you need to go and find clues and sneak around, Nate is here to protect Lisa. You and Nate will get days off when I have Lisa for certain activities or classes. Now go." I stared at my toes in shame as Nate and I walked out of the office. After 2 minutes of the awkward silence Nate decided to speak up.

"Hey so I was wandering for our homework thing tonight that Lisa should be there."

"Uh huh. Ya, 5:00pm right?"

"Right, see you then _Emmerson_" He said my name in a mock tone with his gorgeous smile I couldn't help but drool mentally.

"Are you making fun of my name?"

Nate snorted while trying to keep his straight face from showing any emotion.

"See you at 5."

I stopped off at the library to pick up some books then got into a long discussion with Mr. Barnes the music teacher about Mozart. The dork that I am. I hadn't realized that 2 hours had passed already since Shelley's office meeting and I still had 15 minutes to get ready before Nate came.

When I entered the room I was relieved to see Lisa perched up on her bed. She looked up at me and scowled.

"So I heard Nate is coming over for a study date." She said.

"Uh, ya. I figured it'll be fun. You know the three of us and homework and, stuff"

"Fun? Rachel will be coming. It will be a disaster." Lisa practically screamed. I shrugged and headed towards the bathroom.

Half an hour passed before a knock on the door was heard. I dashed to the entrance while Lisa walked off to the closet to change. To my dismay Nate wasn't alone. In one hand was a bundle of yellow tulips while in the other was Rachel giggling hysterically.

"Sorry we're late. Nate told me a really funny joke and I couldn't stop laughing." Rachel burst out laughing again.

"You couldn't stop laughing for 15 minutes? Must have been one heck of a joke."

Nate grinned and held the tulips in front of me." These are for you. And Lisa. For you and Lisa."

"Um thanks. But it was just a homework thing."

"Ya well, Natey always likes to bring a little something." Rachel said leaning against Nate. I thought I was going to throw up a bit so I quickly ushered them inside and headed back to the bathroom. When I looked at my reflection I saw the same girl with the curly hair and stupid glasses. I decided to dress casual for the homework date tonight and wore my favorite purple billabong shirt with a black denim skirt and my black converse. I decided that if I changed now, Nate and Rachel will think something's up. When I came back out, Lisa already had everything set out. Right down to the chip n dip and sparkly water.

"We are doing algebra right?" Lisa said and we all nodded in answer.

An hour with Rachel and Nate in the same room is like falling off a cliff. Nate kept looking at me like I'm supposed to know everything. Rachel would then punch him and her attention seeking would stop.

"So, is the x times 1 over 9 = one?" Figures no one heard him. Lisa and Rachel fell asleep on the couch. It was only 9 but whatever. Great, now it was just me and Nate. Alone. Almost.

"So you know about that gymnastics meet? Shelley said I could go. I'm posing as the "water boy""

"Oh, cool." I thought that was subtle enough. "So when is the meet?"

"In a month's time."

"Great." I hope that Nate could get the hint of sarcasm. But obviously being Nate, he didn't. I decided to risk it and ask. Breathe, Em. Just breathe. Suddenly it all rushed out. I had no control over my mouth or, evidently my tomatoes red face. "So are you and Rachel like together or something?" I blurted.

Nate grinned and looked at Rachel. "No. Yes. I don't know. She's pretty cool sometimes." My heart sank and I looked at my book.

10 minutes later and hauling Rachel into her bed, I was back in the room with Lisa. She was rolled up in a small ball on her bed not moving. I could have sworn she stopped breathing. I saw one of her eyes open and quickly shut and breathed a sigh of relief.

_Time to call Ewart_. I thought.

A/N: Oooooh! Tell me what you think.

**Here's a question for ya.**

"**If this was to become a movie who do you think should play: Nate, Em, Lisa and Rachel?"**

REVIEW, REVIEW!


End file.
